


Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Series: Marvel Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Dancing and Singing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Proposals, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Bucky wants Steve's attention. He got it.





	Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch

Steve sat hunched over his paperwork. His brows were furrowed. He didn’t understand it at all but was too stubborn to ask for help. Footsteps behind him caught his attention and he turned his head. He smiles as Bucky leans down and places a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Take a break Sunshine.”

 

Steve wrinkles his nose. “You know I hate it when you call me that.”

 

“Yeah well nothing else would have gotten your attention. It’s time for you to pay attention to me.” 

 

“I have work to-”

 

The sentence was cut off when Bucky whips the chair around so fast the Steve had to grip the arms to keep from falling onto the floor. 

 

“Work can wait. It’s time for you to pay. Attention. To. Me.” Bucky gives him a quick kiss then takes a step back and winks.

 

“What are you up to this time Barnes?” Steve asked, his eyes narrowing a little.

 

Bucky just smirks and spins around. “Sugar pie, honey bunch   
You know that I love you   
I can't help myself   
I love you and nobody else~” He sings slowly. 

 

Steve lets out a laugh. It was soft and breathless. He knew Bucky had a voice but was still blown away every time he heard the other man sing.

 

“You come and you go   
Leaving just your picture behind   
And I kissed it a thousand times   
When you snap your finger or wink your eye   
I come a-running to you   
I'm tied to your apron strings   
And there's nothing that I can do   
I can't help myself~” Bucky moved forward now, draping himself across the back of the chair. Steve turns his head to look up at him but Bucky moved again. He was on the other side of the chair now, taking Steve’s hand, pulling him-and in turn the wheely chair- across the floor a little.

 

“No, I can't help myself   
Sugar pie, honey bunch   
I'm weaker than a man should be   
I can't help myself   
I'm a fool in love, you see   
Want to tell you I don't love you   
Tell you that we're through   
And I've tried   
But everytime I see your face   
I get all choked up inside   
When I call your name   
Boy, it starts the flame!” Bucky fans himself dramatically.

 

Steve lets out a gasp of surprise at being moved, his head thumping against Bucky’s solid chest. He looks up, amused and just so in love with the cary assassin turned huge dork. He couldn’t help but wonder what brought this on. He opens his mouth but Bucky puts a finger to his lips, silencing the oncoming question.

 

“No matter how I try   
My love I cannot hide   
'Cause sugar pie, honey bunch   
You know that I'm weak for you   
I can't help myself   
I love you and nobody else   
Sugar pie, honey bunch   
Do anything you ask me to   
I can't help myself   
I want you and nobody else   
Sugar pie, honey bunch   
You know that I love you   
I can't help myself   
I love you and nobody else.” 

 

Bucky ended up in front of him, leaning over so their faces were just inches apart. 

 

“God I love you, you idiot.”

 

“I know.” Bucky answers, kissing him deeply. Pulling back, he drops a small black box in Steve’s lap before standing up straight. “Well you have work to do. I don’t want to distract you anymore. Come find me when you’re done?”

 

Steve stared at him in shock as Bucky walks away then to the box in his lap, He opens the box and sees a beautiful silver ring with an inlaid sapphire. The stone was beautiful and small enough to not get caught on anything but big enough to shine brightly. His mouth drops open and he looks back up at the door and then back down. 

 

“James Buchanan Barnes, get your ass back here!” He calls, getting up so fast  the chair falls over. His foot got caught and he falls, hitting the ground hard enough that it left a small indention in the floor. He gets up, kicking the chair away and running after his….well, fiance. They had somethings to talk about.


End file.
